bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
A Hero Returns
A Hero Returns is the 16th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on the 5th of June, 2011. Plot Dan finally returns to Bakugan Interspace to help the Battle Brawlers in their battle against the Chaos Bakugan with his friends and Drago battles Anubias's Horridian, Bolcanon, Krakenoid, Soon's Krowll, Sellon's Spyron and Chris' Vertexx and he is able to weaken them in the progress. While Drago is battling, Spectra Phantom and Infinity Helios was impressed of Drago's new power. Also Rafe and Paige were scared about how much power that Drago had. Later, when Dan says to Drago that he should finish it, Drago summons Mechtogan Zenthon but Marucho and Shun were worried that Zenthon might destroy the place and also the Brawlers too. Zenthon and Drago start defeating a whole bunch of Chaos Bakugan but then Dan suddenly has a vision of Mag Mel and Razenoid. This causes Dan and Drago to go out of sync and they are unable to control Zenthon and he starts attacking Bakugan Interspace. Also Zenthon also defeats Marucho's Infinity Trister, Rafe's Wolfurio, Paige's Boulderon, Spectra's Infinity Helios and Shun's Taylean in one blow and they all turn back into their Ball Form. Later after that Zenthon disappears and Anubias summons BakuNano Aeroblaze, BakuNano Hyper Pulsor, BakuNano Daftorix, BakuNano Slicerix, BakuNano Jamsaber and BakuNano Orehammer for Team Anubias' Bakugan and Team Sellon' Bakugan. Drago is then defeated by all of them due to being a 6 on 1 fight and they had BakuNano's but when Dan was about to throw Drago back into the battle, Marucho stops him and sends back the brawlers alongside Dan into the interior of Bakugan Interspace. Marucho then deletes Area B ''and all of the Chaos Bakugan are deleted. Spectra was really disappointed and sad about Dan's attitude and decides to leaves the Brawlers. Meanwhile, Shun believes that Dan has no right to boss them around again due to him leaving. Dan then tells them he went to train at New Vestroia and they were all shocked. Dan also said all their training paid off but Paige and Rafe didn't believe them because they were'nt able to control Mechtogan Zenthon. Drago then tells Dan they should tell them the truth and he does. He tells the Brawlers about the connection he has with Mag Mel and Razenoid and they will have to decide if they should take him in again after he abandoned them. Dan later leaves after Marucho yelled at him and Shun also leaves talking to Taylean about Dan and he bangs a wall. In other point, because of Titanium Dragonoid's Mechtogan (''Zenthon), Mag Mel and Razenoid finally have enough power to get free. They destroy their chains and a castle is erected on Gundalia. Razenoid also spawns a whole bunch of Chaos Bakugan and Mag Mel then commands his Chaos Bakugan to attack the place. That night, in Dan's house which is located in Bayview, he sees a vision of Gundalian Soldiers trying to hold off the Chaos Bakugan. The next day, four of the six Brawlers were talking about the Chaos Bakugan disappearing and Marucho didn't by it. Dan then arrives and tells the Brawlers' about Gundalia, which surprised Paige because her homeland was attacked by the Chaos Bakugan but they all didn't believe it and Paige said: Why should we believe it?, ''then she said Dan was a crazy person. They then believe Dan when Paige recieves a message from a Gundalian. Paige then says that he has to go to save her people but Marucho says that the brawlers and himself will come too. Dan offers to go with them to Gundalia, but she and the Brawlers say no; however, Dan said he has to go because he's the original brawler and this fight involves him too. Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Taylean *Infinity Trister *Boulderon *Wolfurio *Horridian *Krakenoid *Bolcanon *Spyron *Vertexx *Krowll *Iron Dragonoid *Flash Ingram *Cyclone Percival *Razenoid *Infinity Helios Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon BakuNano Seen *Crosstriker *Hammermor *Lanzato *Slingpike *Hyper Pulsor *Daftorix *Slicerix *Orehammer *Aeroblaze *Jamsaber﻿ Trivia *This episode marks the first time that Boulderon and Wolfurio were seen floating next to Rafe and Paige in Ball Form. *This episode marks the first time that Gundalia has been seen since Gundalian Invaders. *This is the first episode in' Mechtanium Surge''' that has 10 different BakuNano's shown in the one episode. *This episode also has the most BakuNano in 1 episode of this season so far. *This episode reveals Marucho as the new leader of the Brawlers, not Dan or Shun. *That night when Dan has a vision of Gundalia being attacked, when the clouds moved over Dan's house, if you look closely at the clouds' shadows, they look like some of the Chaos Bakugan that Razenoid spawned. *This episode also is the first time that Dan and Drago are '''not considered '''members of the Batttle brawlers, with Paige, Spectra, Rafe, and Shun not acknowledgeing him as a leader or even member of the brawlers, at least until the end of the episode. Gallery Helios1.jpg|Infinity Helios Spectra6.jpg|Spectra Spectra5.jpg|Dan and Spectra Spectra4.jpg|Spectra hurt Spectra3.jpg|Spectra and Infinity Helios Spectra2.jpg|Spectra SpectraAndHelios1.jpg|Spectra and Helios Zenthon2 (small).jpg|Zenthon Zenthon (small).jpg|Zenthon MagMel1.jpg|Mag Mel now free. Razenoid1.jpg|Razenoid receiving enough Chaos Energy to be free. MiyokoKuso1.jpg|Dan and his Mom Gundalia1.jpg|Mag Mel's Castle in Gundalia Bakunano2.jpg Bakunano1.jpg Bakunano.jpg D11.png ZenthonLosingControl.jpg Aeroblaze.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes